Demands for display devices are growing in various forms as the information society is advanced, and in response to the demands, various display devices such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display Device), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), ELD (Electro Luminescent Display), VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) have been developed and are in wide use. Among the display devices, an LCD panel comprises a liquid crystal layer, TFT substrates facing each other having the liquid crystal layer between them; and a color filter substrate; and can display an image by using light provided by a backlight unit.